The Dark Side Of The Sun
by emz96-x
Summary: What happens when a human meets a creature from the Devil? Well... Death, Agony,Sorrow and just a tiny speck of love. M for language, smut, and gore.
1. Chapter 1  Trust Your Instincts

_**A.N.**_

_**18 year old Rain has just been through the forest searching for her lost dog Rosie, she wanders into a Gothic mansion but what secrets or curses lie inside?**_

_**Cast List**_

_**Rain Soloman**____**portrayed by **__**Mila Kunis**_

_**Shayde Lazarus**____**portrayed by**____**Ian Somerhalder**_

_**Makena Mist**____**portrayed by**____**Megan Fox**_

_**Seth De Ferra**____**portrayed by**____**Steven R. McQueen**_

_**Tana Waters**____**portrayed by**____**Hayden Panetierre**_

_**Trixie Trinket**____**portrayed by**____**Tyra Banks**_

_**Hadey Jordan**____**portrayed by**____**Taylor Momson**_

_**Vincent Hadley**____**portrayed by**____**Joseph Morgan**_

She crept down the dark, deserted hallway, the silence was deafening and the atmosphere cold. The black doors towered above her, and the Elizabethan style windows made her feel incredibly small.

Paranoia was surrounding her, every step she took make a distant creak on the floorboards. She wanted to stop but something was urging her on, something that didn't feel like her. She was shaking, not just from the sharp coldness but from the dark atmosphere she was petrified, but to her great surprise she was still walking through the black, long, gloomy corridor.

The she stopped in front of another great black door, but this door was different from the others, for one, it was considerably bigger and for another, it had two brass door knockers at around the middle of it.

Don't knock. Yet she knocked twice, the doorknockers made a deep booming sound which echoed around her. And before the echoing had ended the door creaked open.

Don't go in. Yet she paced cautiously in the room. Where only a candle supplied the source of light. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. She looked round, not to see the closed door but a tall, slim hooded man, with paper white skin and ear length black hair . He smiled at her, but the smile petrified her. She was lost for words. She stumbled to the floor gasping for the little breath she had. He walked gracefully over, and held out his long, bony, white hand for her to reach for.

Timidly, she grabbed his hand, which felt so cold that she immediately pulled away.

The man looked stricken, his face looked almost angry, but his hand remained there and he smiled, that chilling but beautiful smile. And it was that smile that made her pluck out the courage to grab his hand. He pulled her up with abnormal ease.

She stood gazing up into his grey (or off blue) glassy eyes, which seemed empty, then she moved down to his cheekbones which were high, then to his mouth, it was pale pink almost purple, she stared at it for seconds without realising that he wasn't smiling.

"Who are you?" He spoke, defining each word in monotone. His voice was deep but he seemed and looked no older than twenty, his voice chilled her down the spine but it was somewhat charming.

"Who are you!" He said this time in a voice that frightened her.

"I – I am Rain Solomon,"

"And what is your business here Rain Solomon?"

"Umm… people call me just 'Rain'"

"That's what _people_ call you, I am not a person"

Rain was stunned and lost for words,

"ANSWER ME!" He bellowed

His face was burning with rage, Rain ran for the door, but he was too quick and blocked it. The look full of rage had turned into a look full of evil.

Then suddenly, to Rain's upmost surprise, he smiled, the evilness was drained from his face completely.

"I am sorry to have startled you," He said walking towards her till there was only a half a metre between them. He then breathed deeply.

"Ahh... that smells exceedingly appetizing," His eyes drifted to Rain brown straight hair.

"Excuse me, but I was lost in the forest trying to find my dog when I stumbled into here please let me go now." But when Rain looked up he was gone, so she immediately ran for the door again but there he stood there, his expression blank and unreadable holding something large wrapped in a deep red cloth.

"A dog you say?" Then he slowly turned over the cloth which had patches of white on various bits, to reveal a large, bloody, crippled, hairy body.

"Rosie!" Rain cried, tears spluttering out of her grey blue eyes.

"You murderer!" She exclaimed but the man laughed.

"He wasn't the most tastiest snack but he was very filling indeed,"

"HELP!" He ran over to her in lightning speed putting his frozen hand onto her mouth.

"No need to waste your breath, no one will ever here," and that's when Rain realised that the true colour of the cloth was white and the deep red 'dye' was blood.

"My name is Shayde Lazarus." He whispered in her ear, and with his long bony fingers her traced a vain on her neck.

"So... beautiful... so utterly tempting... I can't resist it any longer..."

For a moment Rain thought that this handsome murderer was going to kiss her but then she knew what came next. She closed her eyes and braced herself;

Rain Solomon was going to die; only living eighteen years.

Then with one swift movement he dug his razor sharp teeth into Rain's neck.

But Rain didn't scream or attempt to break away. Instead she embraced it, it did pain at first but she felt amazing. One, because she had a beautiful boy at her neck, and two because of the sensation, her blood being drawn out with ease, she felt like fainting into the Vampire's arms...

_**A.N.**_

_**So she faints... but what happens next?**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**emz96-**_


	2. Chapter 2  Awakening

Rain woke up startled feeling a little drowsy, she couldn't remember anything from the night before... She gasped, she was naked, lying of a black, metal bed with a deep red silk cloth covering her in a dim candle lit room.

Where were her clothes? She stood up and felt the floor, but she felt no cotton or denim. She stood up naked and walked aimlessly around the room.

"Help!"

She turned round to see a tall man standing behind her. She screamed, but he put his finger of her lips.

She attempted to cover her body, "Where are my clothes?" she said strongly.

He smiled slyly, "You shan't be needing them..." He trailed off glazing down at her lower half. "There is no one else to see you apart from me -"

"That's the whole point!" Rain retorted and tried to shake free from the persons grip. Then she remembered. His name, Shayde Lazarus, a vampire whom she freely allowed to drink her blood and remove her clothes one by one, how she fainted and he placed her on this uncomfortable bed.

She started to cry, his grip released and he appeared again with her clothes.

"I didn't do anything,"

"Of course you did!" Rain replied. He gripped her by her shoulders lifting her up, so tightly she felt as though her blood had stopped running.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING...Against your will," he continued in a alluring voice and threw her down roughly.

Rain couldn't face looking up into the beautiful vampire's face, it look her a while to notice that for a moment, she was alone in the dim candle lit room.

He appeared by her side holding a bundle of clothes.

"But if you must," he reluctantly handed over her clothes which where stained with blood,

"I must, but please, turn away," she pleaded but the vampire made no movement so she sighed and crouched behind the bed.

As for he, He stared at the teenager's, face with long dark brown hair that framed her heart shaped face, he stared at her long slender neck and then up to her bright blue eyes, like sapphires. Then down to her curvaceous body, but despite having a heart of stone he decided to respect her a bit and turned away briefly.

"Please, have mercy and release me,"

"You have to live with me,"

She made a run for the door, luckily for her it was open. She ran through the wide, dark corridor as fast as her legs could take her, but the slipped on the long carpet and fell, she was so weak she couldn't pick herself up.

Rain gave in; maybe he'll kill her now?

"It is pointless running; No matter how fast you are I'll always beat you.

Rain didn't get up but she looked slightly up to see him gazing down in front of her, his black cloak almost touching her head.

"Shayde," She spoke his name as if it were a curse. "I beg you." She spoke almost in a whisper but before she knew it she was in his arms and everything was blurry.

Then Rain found herself on the floor in the room with the metal bed again, I brought back uncomfortable memories.

"You stay here, you are not allowed anywhere else, if you escape and roam around the mansion which I highly doubt then you will have to face the consequences," Shayde said sternly in monotone and after that he ran through the wall in the speed of light.

Rain felt cold. And once she was certain that she was alone she went back into the metal bed, threw the burgundy silk cover over her heads and cried. Maybe the crying would make her feel warmer... but she didn't she felt worse... almost frozen.

Rain wept about the fact that she was here. In a haunted mansion with a scary but sexy vampire whom she freely allowed to do what he pleased with her. What would Seth say? They had been together for three years. What if he abandoned her for another girl like Tana. She'd caught him eyeing her a few times but ignored it. But something told her that she wasn't going to get out of this place soon. So all of that was possible. Just thinking of Seth and the golden haired Tana made her heart ache.

Rain tried to convince herself that this whole thing was a dream; but it definitely wasn't. As she paced around the gloomy stone room, the door got her attention; it didn't even come to mind that it might be open. Not to her surprise it was locked and there was no escape whatsoever.

"Help!" She should helplessly banging feebly at the door. However, she felt anaemic. Shayde had sucked not only her blood but half the life out of her as well.

As she sat down behind the towering black wooden door she contemplated at a thought that never occurred to her during her 'stay'. Was she changing? Was she going to become like the mysterious Shayde, a Vampire of the Night, a murderer?

Then she tried after many attempts one last time.

"Shayde... Please..." She carried on weeping, this time purposely loudly to get his attention.

There he stood. His hood was down this time although he still wore his floor length black coat. His jet black hair was more messy this encounter, it was almost curly. His off blue/grey eyes gazed at her blankly, and unlike before, his cheeks had a hint of pink – as if he were blushing slightly.

Rain stared at him for ages, but soon she felt uncomfortable and turned away shyly. The worst thing was that Rain knew he wasn't going to speak unless spoken to, so she had to make the first move. So timidly she spoke, avoiding his gaze

"Shayde..." She felt him by her side now.

"I don't want to die." She changed the sentence at the last minute; it was very spontaneous and random. Rain knew she wouldn't be let out, so what was the point of asking?

"You're not going to."

**_A.N_**

**_So Shayde's decided not to kill her, but what does he really want with her? Read on to get a hint._**

**_R&R - emz96-x_**


	3. Chapter 3  The Raven

"I'm not going to die?"

"No."

"Then please..."

"I know what you're going to say, well my answer is no,"

"But why? Why do you want to keep me?" Rain was getting more annoyed by the second. But when she looked up, he was gone and only a tiny gold rusty key remained from his presence.

It was small, diminutive in fact, the size of half Rain's thumb. And as she turned it around her fingers she felt a little raise. She held in towards the candle light and saw that the raise was in a shape of a bird. The bird looked somewhat vicious with it's beak open and wings out.

This key must open something, she thought as she studied the room, but all that came to view was the dull, stone walls; there were no objects unlockable.

"Hmm... So I find a random tiny key with it bloody useless," Rain said to herself putting the key into her jeans pocket, maybe it might come in handy soon?

But it was pointless, she slid down the wall, twisting her long sleek chocolate brown hair around her fingers.

Was he thinking of me? The beautiful vampire whom she was literally a captive to? His charm enthralled her, his voice shivered her, his looks intimidated her –

The suddenly, out of plainly no where a raven flew across the room, squawking angrily. It hovered staring at Rain whilst flapping its wings vigorously.

When Rain stood up it squawked louder this time and flew over her head, if Rain hadn't ducked she was sure it could have taken some skin off her head with those jagged claws, then it disappeared through the wall, into nothingness.

Rain was shocked, she felt the wall. It was with no doubt a wall of strong stone. She knocked thrice, it wasn't hollow either. There was no way the raven could have vanished unless it possessed some sort of magical ability.

"Guess it's a mystery, like everything else here."

_Shayde_

Shayde paced his room at normal speed. (which was not something he'd ever done before.)

I should have answered her, he thought. But what could I have said? I want your soul, I want you to become like me, I want your blood, I want to you dead?

He slammed his fist into the stone wall out of frustration and anger causing a large dent. I need something, he deliberated to stop this feeling... I need to hunt. And at this he flew out of the large window and into the cold twilight.

As a raven he could view everything. His super sharp eyes could make out a person whilst darting through the black clouds. Then he spotted his target with his blood vision. A girl about Rain's age with long waist length hair strolling in the woods. Alone.

Alone. That was perfect. No witnesses but himself. The Vampire-Raven swooped down and resumed his _human_ form.

There he stood and looked upon the girl. She stopped alarmed but to Shayde's upmost surprise she smiled cheekily.

"Hey..."

"Er hello," Shayde replied trying his best to be seductive.

"You seem lost, I can help you find your way home." The way she said made it seem not like a question. Shayde walked slowly over to her till there was only half a metre between them.

"I'm Tana," she closed her eyes as he touched her hair.

"I am called Shayde," he replied quietly his eyes glaring at her neck.

"Shayde... that an interesting NAAAMMMEE!"

Her scream echoed through the night.

_Rain _woke up dazed. She realised that she wasn't lying on the gothic metal bed across the room but right where she was, next to the ice cold wall... great.

She felt fully awake which was strange considering going to bed way past midnight the night where she was seduced by the young attractive, but treacherous vampire. This alertness was probably due to the chilling atmosphere she thought. Rain wasn't are of the time at all but to her the room looked exactly as it did the night before...Pitch black. With the exception of elongated candle which lit up a small area of the room.

Rain was feeling a bit claustrophobic like the room looked somewhat smaller. So she ran to the door and pulled it open with a great amount of force.

She opened it... She opened it! She was free! She laughed but this stopped when the door slammed shut, and Rain was aware that she wasn't out yet. She was back in one of those long daunting corridors covered in shadows which reflected its haunted ambience. At first Rain walked warily along it glancing back now and again. It wasn't the same one as before because it was covered in pictures of ravens, the abyss and vampires. One particular painting caught her eye. In the painting stood a tall anorexic looking man gazing into a full length mirror in which his reflection was drinking a young beautiful woman's blood. The reflection made Rain gag. She was sure that the vampire wasn't Shayde, for one, this vampire had silvery thin hair not jet black and second of all Shayde wasn't as emaciated and gaunt as the vamp in the picture. She turned away from it breathing her heart pacing quicker and carried on walking cautiously. The silence had been deafening till a squawking noise could be heard gradually getting louder. Rain broke into a run.

The raven swooped lower, it's black feathered wings beating vigorously. Rain turned a corner and dashed down a wide staircase. She tripped over the carpet and fell down the majority. The blood from the forehead slithered down her cheek she wiped it off hastily and carried on running.

When she looked back the raven was about five metres away from her and counting. Rain had already deduced that it was going to fiercely attack her so as she sprinted down the 'dining room' she quickly grabbed a candle from the vast table.

"You ain't attacking me bird!" and she flung the candle at the raven and sprinted down a spiral staircase and out the main door.

Rain wasn't sure if the raven had died or not, but although her legs were seriously aching she still carried on running just in case. She ran through the forest retracing her steps from the night before that seemed more like a month before. She was surprised that Shayde hadn't appeared at all. Maybe, he was lying in his coffin like a dead man or sucking the life out of some helpless person or animal

She remembered Rosie. Her big black schnauzer whom she'd shared many memories with. She wasn't just a pet, but a friend; a best friend. And that monster just took away her life in the most brutal way possible . A tear dropped slithered down her cheek and she found herself stopping and saying.

"Rest in peace Rose, I love you."

_**A.N **_

_**Rain has escaped! But is she really safe?**_

_**Need more reviews so please R&R will be appreciated - emz96-x**_

_**R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4  Watched

At last Rain was out of the forest. She recognised Kenton now, with all its tall buildings and lights. She saw girls stumble out of the clubs still with wine glasses in their hands and men shouting abuse at each other. Yep, it was another normal night in Kenton. Good to be home.

Rain took the unsafe route to Seth's place, through the winding alleyways and drooping trees which enhanced the shadows. She personally thought it was quicker though Seth didn't agree, however Rain thought he was just saying it to protect her.

Rain knocked on Seth's apartment door.

It opened and their stood the familiar young man with tousled light brown hair and soft hazel eyes framed by long thick eyelashes, his eyes glistened and he smiled that cute half smile that Rain loved.

"Oh Ray!" His muscular arms pulled Rain into a strong, warm hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages baby,"

Still in his arms she laughed.

"It's only been like two days Seth," she replied cheekily.

"Exactly!" they both laughed and finally pulled away .

Rain walked casually into the small apartment and sat down on the leather sofa with Seth.

"So what have you been up to these two days we have been apart," he said this in a relaxed voice but she knew he was a tad suspicious, Rain normally saw Seth every day, or phoned if she couldn't be bothered to get out of her own apartment.

"Oh, mum invited me round for the first time in ages," she lied but leant on his shoulder to pacify his slight disbelief.

"You?"

"Nothing much, had some mates round for drinks, played poker, how was Silva's?"

"Oh it was a bit awkward, Blake made it even more awkward we just small talked watched this cringey romantic film, I wanted to leave when I first heard the title, 'Love and ... I can't remember..."

Rain was struggling to think of a cheesy ending.

"and Chocolate, that was it 'Love and Chocolate'!"

she flinched at the sound of the name.

"You serious?" Seth was in hysterics "Love and Chocolate! I feel sorry for you," he was laughing so hard he was crying and Rain felt the laughter coming up to, she couldn't have thought of a more cheesy let alone stupid film name.

He was on the carpet now still laughing he reached out and grabbed her pulling her on the carpet to.

Both of the carried on laughing and rolling on the floor and when in slowly died down Seth pulled Rain in his arms once again and they kissed passionately.

His mouth smelled like spearmint his tongue warm, Rain put her hand into his soft hair. They carried on kissing and they somehow moved to the back of the sofa when Seth reluctantly pulled away.

"What is it babe?" Rain said, but Seth was looking around the room.

"Is me or is it suddenly really cold in here?" He was on his feet now, glancing at the windows which were all shut.

"I never opened a window today, its freezing out," he picked up a his hairdryer.

"Maybe it's just the draft?" Rain suggested, but she knew it was something more, something bad.

"No, this is way too strong," He was speaking quieter now, creeping towards the corridor. Rain got up but he gestured for her to stay down.

But as he got into the middle of the corridor he stopped frozen gazing at something.

"Seth...?" But Seth stood firm not flinching. At this, Rain immediately knew something was wrong and ran to her boyfriend's side.

And there she stood dumbstruck staring at the door which was wide open.

"Ok, Ray baby, I want you to hide, there's someone here and I want you safe,"

"No Seth. I'm staying with you all the way,"

Seth grabbed her hands and squatted. "Rain, we don't know if this is a murderer, please hide, for me,"

"But I don't want you to get hurt,"

Rain stared past him. She knew who had intruded from the start. Shayde's face was full of rage, his clear blue eyes had turned almost white and his fangs exposed.

"Seth, RUN!" she bellowed.

He looked around and attempted to run. Rain was crying, she knew that he wouldn't make it even to the door.

"I love you... Rain Solomon," Seth whispered before Shayde twisted his head off.

Rain knelt on the floor sobbing. Not bearing to look up and see the vampire sucking her now headless boyfriend's blood.

She knew, while he was partly distracted she could sprint to the balcony and jump into the large rubbish bin.

And so she did as softly as she could, and leaped off the balcony and to her luck landed on a squashy rubbish bin. Rain wasted no time and dashed through the main roads which was safer, and into one of Kenton's clubs.

Flava was pumping this time of night, she felt safer now, she walked casually into the lady's toilets where many young women were checking their makeup.

Despite this, Rain just wept. Seth, her boyfriend that had been there whenever she needed him was dead.

She tried her best to cry quietly, but the more she thought about Seth, the louder the sobs became.

"You alright there hun?" one woman asked.

"I'm fine," Rain replied attempting to keep herself together.

"You sure?" the woman asked again.

"Yeah," Rain said, she didn't want anyone getting involved.

Her reply was followed by gasps, screams and the noise of breaking bones, and she knew why. No matter where she found refuge, he would always know.

Rain held her breath, closed her eyes and prepared herself and she was sure this time she was definitely going to die.

**_A.N_**

**_Aww... Shayde spoiling the love! :O How will he react to the situation? _**

**_Don't forget R&R - emz96-x_**


	5. Chapter 5  Wrath

The next thing she knew she was being lifted from the top of the cubicle, gazing at the mass of broken bodies and then in another hallway from the mansion.

Shayde, dropped her onto the floor, struggling to speak since the rage was building up inside of him.

"I told you to stay here!" He bellowed.

"Or face the consequence," he continued, pacing around the corridor. He noticed her on the floor.

"It's your fault... you little friend..." he shook at the thought that she had been with another soul.

He smiled deviously. "Is dead," his smiled widened and he stopped pacing and looked down at Rain.

"I enjoyed taking his head off, for isn't that where your mouth was moving on?" He was still smiling that diabolical smile.

But Rain smiled too but this time it was a cheeky flirty smile.

"His lips actually, his warm soft pink lips were ever so gentle on mine..." she was deliberately rubbing it in his cold face.

But Shayde couldn't contain his anger any longer, he screamed which penetrated the air, so much that the tall windows shattered to pieces. He held her up and swung her with so much force that she brushed the high ceiling with her leg, and when she fell down, loads of glass pieces stabbed her body and she screamed in agony.

Shayde appeared beside Rain, kneeling and still wearing that wide devious smile, he exposed his fangs ans swiftly dug them into her lip.

She cried out, but it was as if he was deaf to her shrieks, he carried on sucking and tearing at the inside of her bottom lip.

Till he remembered that he didn't want her lips to be torn and ugly and to lose that pink tinge to them so reluctantly he pulled away.

"You shouldn't have thrown that candle at me," he said almost calmly licking the left over blood round his own lips. "Now I lack a vampire ablilty.

"So you were the raven," Rain spluttered, spitting blood out.

"Indeed. I didn't intend to harm you while you were running away, but as soon as you threw that fire at me and ran out of the doors I knew that I had to give you what you deserved." He slammed his fist in anger at the wall, causing a massive crack.

"I took me a while to trace you, I trace better as a raven, but I had to resume my... let's just say 'human' form due to my deficiency. Your scent was fresh," he carried on, pacing again not taking his eyes off Rain.

"And then, I saw you all over that, male human" he shuddered then abruptly scraped a painting with his fingers which didn't contain any nails, the painting was beyond damage.

"He was innocent, you didn't have to kill him," Rain spluttered.

He smiled sarcastically, " I have no heart Rain. And even if I did it would be made of stone and frozen, there would be no space for love and..." he drifted off "life sparing..."

Then Rain stood up drowsily but for the first time here she felt confident enough to say;

"Well if you had a frozen heart how is it you spared me?"

Shayde shook his head and disappeared leaving Rain bleeding in the demolished corridor

_Shayde_

He gazed out of his balcony. He was full to the brim, he couldn't drink any more even if he tried. He shouldn't have left her unattended. She could escape, but he knew what he would do if that was the case. He hoped she didn't, otherwise the whole plan would be ruined.

_Rain_

What was the point of running? He'd find her wherever she went.

She brushed the broken pieces of glass from her knee and legs and stumbled onto her feet once again. She felt dizzier than she did before, she felt her forehead which was wet with blood then moved down to her lip which was pieced and slightly torn. She was seeing double, her head was spinning. Oh no here comes the bit where I faint she thought. The next thing she knew she was falling.


	6. Chapter 6  Melted

Rain walked along the meadow, hand in hand with Seth. Her thing cream dress blew softly around her knees. Seth let go and picked the longest daisy and placed it in Rain's hair. She giggled and embraced him, closing her eyes, arms around his neck. Eventually, when she pulled away from the kiss she screamed. The meadow wasn't bright green – the grass was brown, the sky wasn't blue but grey, the daisies were mushrooms and she wasn't kissing her tall muscular, brown-haired boyfriend Seth, but a pale black- haired vampire. She attempted to run but he seized her. She relaxed as he sunk his teeth in her neck; she was completely willing. And when he finally pulled away Rain turned around smiling... her new fangs exposed.

Rain woke up sweating heavily. Shayde stood at the other end of the room smiling.

"Good dream wasn't it?" Shayde said still keeping that daunting smile.

Rain didn't answer.

"Wouldn't you want to become like me though?" he asked pacing and still smiling.

"Never!" Rain exclaimed but he didn't seem to hear her.

"I mean you move at the speed of lightning," He demonstrated appearing close to her, maybe too close. "You can disappear and reappear wherever you desire." He continued.

"And you can transform into any type of nocturnal or creature of the night, normally a bird but there can be exceptions,"

He knelt in front of her. "But this can only be removed by fire as you know already," he'd stopped smiling; his face displayed obvious anger.

Despite this, Rain felt herself saying something peculiar to say to someone who murdered the two most important things in her life and had literally tortured her both physically and mentally.

"I'm sorry," she said.

At these two simple words His eyes drifted up to hers. And strangely, she felt herself getting lost in those beautiful blue-grey eyes. Rain saw the emotions clearly.

Sadness, sorrow, loneliness, lust, emptiness...

Rain always thought that vampires couldn't feel. Maybe they couldn't, but Rain could tell those eyes weren't full of nothingness but sentiments. She felt sorry for Shayde. To her surprise she struggled to see any glimpse of evil... Rain sensed him analysing hers too.

They did nothing, said nothing or moved just stared. It was something she and Seth used to do. Gaze into each other's eyes smiling. But neither Rain nor Shayde was smiling.

She looked away shyly. She felt intimidated also embarrassed. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything in the first place? After how he slaughtered the loveliest man in the world... her Seth.

After a short awkward silence he grunted. "But of course I can fix it, just become a vampire again, that's straightforward don't you think?" he said mordantly with a sarcastic laugh at the end. Regardless of his strong cynicism, Rain knew that she had touched that stone heart of his.

Shayde sighed. "You're allowed in this room and down the corridor, the closest room to the left is where you can go..." Rain deduced that he meant 'to the toilet.'

"You can't go anyhere else without my notice or I guarantee I will kill you." He said it like he meant it; Rain wasn't going to risk it.

He vanished then came back holding an apple, a bunch of grapes and a tomato all in the same hand. A sleeve from his cloak was pulled back revealing his radius. Which had a think black line in the centre. Shayde pulled his sleeve down. Was it a vain?

He threw the fruits in front of her.

"They will decay if I hold them to long," He said blankly.

"Thank you," she murmured, but he was already gone

**_A.N_**

**_Their connection is getting stronger... What will this lead to?_**

**_Remember to R&R - emz96-x_**


	7. Chapter 7  The Chalice

Rain ate stuffed the tomato in her mouth whole. To her surprise and luck it was fresh. After the tomato she gobbled the apple on which she found a dot of mould. But she didn't give a damn, she thought and picked it off with her nail.

As she savoured the apple (saving the grapes for later) she realised that she hadn't yet become fully aware of her surroundings. She gazed around the room which like all the other rooms was dark and the only light was a long candle on a candlestick in the corner.

The room contained a small majestic red and black chair. The red velvet was covered by a thick layer of dust.

Rain stood up feeling less weak and walked over to it. She tried to blow some dust away but it failed; the dust layer stayed. In spite of this she sat down. It was astonishingly comfy.

She examined the far end of the room which had a small painting hanging on the wall. The picture looking like a rose... a wilted rose.

Rain took her attention away from the rose painting and down to the corner which was the darkest place in the entire room. There was nothing there, or else she thought. Rain squinted and saw the faint outline of what looked like a glass table and on top was a large wineglass or chalice.

She immediately got off the chair and grabbed the candle stick. Rain was anxious striding towards the petite table, what if it was some sort of trap?

The chalice was silver. Rain felt the base which had an inscription written around the edge. But even with the flame at her aid she couldn't make out the word; it was completely unreadable. She sighed... nothing was possible in this place.

She was about to turn away when it struck her that she had studied the insignificant base of the chalice before its contents.

She peered into the Chalice and in it was a thick black liquid. Yep, it was definitely black not burgundy, she thought checking it with the candle.

Rain was relieved; her previous thought was that it was blood. She sniffed it. It had no scent whatsoever.

Rain was parched. Shayde had forgotten that human's needed water to survive... She fixed her eyes on the chalice. It must be drinkable, or else why would it be in this type of container? However, it could be dangerous. She had no idea what in the world the liquid was. But it definitely wasn't an ordinary drink. Nevertheless, Rain's throat was sore and she was dehydrated.

She held the chalice up. "Screw this place," And she drank, it had a foul metal taste but for some reason she carried on drinking.

No pull away, stop drinking! She thought, yet she carried on swallowing. Stop, you can't drink this! Her conscience told her yet she downed the drink till the last drop.

Rain felt light headed. Everything around her was spinning. The she fell to the floor sweating a gasping for breath.

"Shayde..." but her voice was too hoarse; it barely made a sound. All of a sudden, she was choking and gagging holding her throat which was burning as if someone had set it alight. She knew she had drunk some sort of poison. As her heart carried on racing she let out a scream of agony. She looked at her wrists her veins popping out and glowing red. She pulled the long carpet which her hands and banged the floor.

"Make it stop," she cried. Tears streaming out of her eyes. Soon she was hearing hissing noises, shrieks and the running of water, but it probably wasn't water at all.

Rain was rolling on the floor in pain screaming. Finally, at that moment Shayde appeared next to her holding her wrist.

"Stay still," he said and he dug his fangs in her glowing vain.

The pain ceased instantly.

**_A.N _**

**_Rain's stay in the mansion has been beyond horrific, but something's going to make it a living hell. Read on..._**

**_Please R&R - emz96-x_**


	8. Chapter 8  Arrival Of The Mist

Rain found herself in a large exquisite room with a coffin in the corner. Unlike the other rooms this room was lit by four candle sticks and on the circular ceiling was a grand painting of a raven. She wasn't lying on the floor, but on double bed framed by crimson red drapes and black silk bed covers.

Oh great. Guess last night was very intimate with Shayde; then again she wouldn't have minded it as much... But she found herself fully clothed. Shayde appeared in the corner near the coffin. He wasn't smiling, just staring blankly at her like he did most of the time.

"Shayde you didn't –"

"No. I had my own entertainment last night" He said, but Rain was confused till she noticed something near one of the candles.

A young lady, about Rain's age and height emerged from the shadows. Her long, straight, hip length garnet red hair contrasted her pale face and shone like the sun in the candle light. As she approached she smiled slyly, fangs bared. Her emerald green eyes fixed on Rain. She wore an indigo lace corset fastened tightly enhancing her curves and a small black skirt with fishnet tights and short stiletto lace-up boots.

Immediately, Rain felt a pang of jealousy hit her, she was nowhere as pretty as this girl, or should she say, this vampire.

Then she spoke.

"A human... Why Shayde?" the vampire asked appearing too close to Shayde. Though fairly high pitched, her voice seemed quite mature.

"That is for my knowledge only," He replied, stroking her cheek; eyes on her cherry pink lips. She moved next to Rain.

"Hmm... You smell nice," she sniffed Rain's hair.

"I'm Makena Mist," She said "You drank out of the cup I gave to Shayde; the contents were made only for him." There was a moment of silence then Makena gave Rain a thundering slap across her cheek.

"Well," she continued, "I hope you enjoyed the vampire blood,"

"What!" Rain exclaimed.

"Yep, vampire blood, mine to be specific."

Shayde stood in the shadows head down.

"You nearly killed me!" Rain cried.

Makena laughed. "Oh I wished you did, but at least I have the pleasure of killing you myself –"

She leapt at Rain, who tried to duck but Makena still ended up on her shoulders, hands on her head ready to rip it off.

"No, Stop!" Shayde flung Makena across the room.

"You protect the human Shayde," she sprung back up ready to prance back at Rain who timidly hid behind Shayde.

He looked behind at her, their eyes locked for a moment, then he turned away, she felt strangely at ease. Makena soared, fangs set to bite, and hands set to slash.

Now this attack was meant for Rain, but Shayde threw Rain to the wall and took the hit. As soon as Makena reached Shayde she smiled cheekily and slid down him. And seconds later they were rolling on the bed, fangs in each other's necks. Makena was moaning, Shayde was drinking so hard Rain could actually hear it.

Yuck... Look away... She didn't want to see Shayde with Makena doing 'it'... What? Why did she just think that? It's not as though she cared about whom Shayde was with...

Rain walked away, and opened a door that connected to the main room. The room she entered was cramped, she felt instantaneously claustrophobic. Nonetheless she sat down, trying to get herself distracted by the noises.

A while later Shayde entered the room.

Rain noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual black hooded cloak instead he wore black low jeans with a black belt, black trainers and he was topless, showing off his six pack.

It took a while for Rain to gather up all her thoughts about this. So, you're a vampire, you live in a haunted dark mansion, slept in a coffin, was able to turn into a raven, you speak like you're from the nineteenth century, but you're still able to pull off sexy low jeans and trainers? Did he have Calvin Klein boxers too? Rain let out a giggle at the thought.

"Does something amuse you?" Shade asked, he wasn't happy.

"No," Rain replied smiling, eyes on his six pack. Shayde obviously noticed her staring and disappeared reappearing with his cloak. Rain was disappointed.

"The whole modern outfit suited you you know," she said calmly.

He smiled quickly but didn't remove his cloak.

Rain's mind drifted off... She really hoped that Shayde didn't possess mind reading abilities, or she was screwed.

He was sexy. His jet black tousled hair in harmony with his fair face and those eyes... those beautiful blue - grey eyes. His perfect body... those toned muscles. She was envious of Makena, but although she didn't remember, she did have her turn with him when she first arrived in this place.

"Where's Makena?" Rain asked downheartedly.

"I sent her out hunting... I don't want her attempting to kill you again,"

Rain looked up.

"Oh..." she said quietly. He really did care about her . They gazed into each other's eyes sapphire blue to sky blue for moments.

Then Shayde grabbed her arm and suddenly they were on the bed. Shayde kissed her single-mindedly, she eagerly kissed back, (Rain was glad she didn't feel those long sharp incisors ;)

He was on top of her now.

"Shayde... Shayde..." But he carried removing her top.

"Shayde!" she shouted, he got up looking stricken.

"I'm not ready; it's too soon after Seth's death," Only a part of her wanted to stop, but she knew it was right. She grasped her top from the floor and hastily put it on.

He looked angry for a split second then his face became calm. "It's alright, I understand," He replied, looking slightly shameful.

"You can go anywhere in the mansion." He said swiftly changing the subject. "Vampires aren't normally in the mood for killing after they've fed so Makena won't kill you, I forbade her."Rain turned around, he was in that cloak again that she hated.

"Thanks," she replied, as she walked away and out of the door she grinned and thought:

_He's such a player._


	9. Chapter 9  Threatened

Rain took her mind off Shayde for a moment, and turned the short sharp corner. The corner was pitch black and Rain struggled to see, she felt like a blind man arms out in front of her feeling the air.

Then she saw a magnificent hall, which made her feel tiny. She remembered the hall; it was the one where she threw the candle at the Raven who she was unaware that was Shayde. She looked down the long table which was full of fruit and deserts, she noticed that the table was missing a candle, she knew why, she saw it on the vast crimson carpet, and the flame was extinguished.

She slowly walked around the side of the extensive table, Rain was very tempted to taste one of the desserts but she didn't want another incident like the chalice. So she reluctantly resisted. Rain gazed above past the large golden chandelier and to the other entrance where, above the door read:

_The Hall of Temptation._

_ Stupid name. _ Rain thought and she continued to walk through what seemed like never ending hall.

Then she heard something. She listened carefully, it was laughing – cackling was a better word to describe it, and it was getting louder.

And there, coming out of the shadow of the other entrance was Makena, walking as if she was drunk, bumping into the walls.

Rain was immediately scared and attempted to run through the door she came in, but Makena stopped her smiling widely... smiling madly...

"Rain Rain go away come again..." She sang the start of the nursery rhyme, in a childs voice which petrified Rain.

Makena scraped the table with her long painted red nails the noise made Rain's ears sting. Her jade green eyes fixed on Rain and her mouth turned into a malicious smile.

"Urhh... why can't I kill you yet," She banged her fist on the table resulting to a bit of it - a big bit in fact breaking off.

"Ooops!" she said letting out a high pitched giggle.

"You can't kill me,"

"Hmmm... are you trying me Rain Aura Solomon?"

"Shayde forbade you." Rain replied confidently, how did Makena know her middle name?

Makena smiled that mad smile . She slowly pushed a strand of her long crimson hair behind her. Although Rain hated her to the core she still thought Makena's hair was perfection.

Then, out of absolutely no where a song started playing, it was familiar to Rain, very familiar. It was Time Is Running Out by her favourite band Muse.

'_I think I'm drowning__  
__asphyxiated__  
__I wanna break this spell__  
__that you've created___

_you're something beautiful__  
__a contradiction__  
__I wanna play the game__  
__I want the friction___

_you will be the death of me__  
__you will be the death of me'_

The last two lines where being repeated and repeated like a broken record.

"Rain, _your_ time is running out," She faded into a whisper.

"Fast." She said suddenly making Rain jump.

Then she was gone and only faint laughter could be heard.

_Makena _

Makena could read minds and she was a lot powerful than Shayde, (because she was turned a century before him.) They had a fling, a long fling, Makena lost track. But she got to know a lot of human men who she would seduce, sleep with and then kill. So she sort of lost touch with Shayde for some years. Even though he said that he never tried to find her she knew he did, although she couldn't read his mind (no vampire could read a vampire's) she could tell she knew him inside out. She did try to locate his whereabouts from time to time. At she would fly as a bat gazing through the outskirts of Kenton, but he was never in sight. He was in his mansion being depressed over her.

Decades past, she literally forgot about him, she'd had her fun he was to her - Boring.

Till one day after half a century had past, she sensed she had to pay a visit, (that was one of her other abilities – her instincts were ALWAYS right.) And there she found that human girl that she wanted to drink, and rip her head off so bad. Guess she was jealous that she'd slept with him on her first day of captivity, even though Makena did to. Guess she was jealous that he had gotten over her, that he was with another girl and that girl was a fragile, breakable human. At that thought a jet of hot anger ran through her, but resisted her temptation to damage something in the room.

Then it struck her, she didn't have to obey Shayde's rules, (she was always the root of the relationship) she could do what she wanted. What she hated was human girls, but what she despised the most was weak, helpless human girls, and she knew that inside Rain was just that. She was going kill that Rain. And Shayde was not going to stop her.

**A/N **

**So what's going to happen next?**

**R&R please! – emz96-x**


	10. Chapter 10  Incapable

_Rain_

Rain knew that Makena meant every word of what she said. Rain was going to die but she didn't know when – that was the scary part.

She felt that she needed to get out of this place, she wasn't going to risk staying in the same place has her 'murderer' but this time with Shayde's permission.

She ran out of the Hall of Temptation and past the corner and stood outside the great double doors of Shayde's room. She inhaled to calm herself and knocked twice; one of the doors opened revealing that tall handsome vampire. She expected him to be smiling but instead he looked worried. Rain opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out he ushered her in.

"Something's wrong," he said softly. Rain nodded avoiding eye contact looking at the stone floor. He unexpectedly put a cold finger underneath her head and gently propped it up so she ended up getting lost in those blue grey eyes.

"I have to get out of here,"

"Why?" he said blankly.

"Makena's going to kill me," Rain replied finally forcing her eyes to drift off to somewhere random. Shayde laughed. His laugh reminded Rain of Seth, they had the exact same laugh...

He carried on laughing, but Rain didn't know what about her statement was so amusing.

"She isn't going to kill you, she can't," Shayde responded, the laughed began again.

"Ha Ha Ha." Rain retorted sarcastically, the laughing was pissing her off.

"She can and she will,"

"I forbade her too, so she has no choice but to obey."

"She won't listen , she's ruthless Shayde surely you know that," Rain drifted off at the end of the sentence. She knew Makena and Shayde had something in the past. He looked for a second slightly guilty.

Then he said those words that Rain wanted to hear.

"I'll protect you," he said quietly eyes on hers.

Rain didn't know what to say. Although she was obviously going to say yes, she had to balance out the pros and cons of her two options.

If Shayde protected her she would be safer, but on the other hand in more danger because she was still in the mansion. However, if she ran away she wouldn't be protected but then again safer because Makena wouldn't know her whereabouts... or would she, she could read minds after all.

Nevertheless, Rain wanted to stay with the sexy vampire whom she fancied so much. So she smiled and he smiled too, his fangs exposed.

"So, you're not going to tell me what happened with you and Makena then?" Rain asked slightly seductively. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to know the answer of not, she got a bit panicky when his smile vanished.

"You don't need to know it's over now, I didn't love her; I'm unable to love."

She nodded feeling quite mortified.

"Unable to love?" she said rhetorically he didn't respond just stared at nothing but her.

Rain changed the subject quickly. "So... Really? I don't want you to get hurt" She said after another awkward silence. He snickered like she said something stupid, but thinking about it... she forgot for a second that he wasn't human.

Although his smile made the embarrassment slip away.

"Of course," he said eyes studying her whole body. Then Rain pushed a strand of his black chin length hair out of his face. Thus he took her hand and put it against his chest where his heart would have been, she could feel fast insignificant drumming but there was something there.

Rain felt a tear roll down her face, this man knew how to love once; she needed to find out his sad story.

But that time wasn't now she pulled him into a hug and Rain felt his glance drift off to her neck but he hugged back. For Rain it was close to perfection, for Shayde, she wished he felt the same way. But total perfection when she was in his bed touching his bare body. She tried to take the image out of her mind just in case he could read minds like Makena.

"Unable to love eh Shayde?" Rain said cheekily and he beamed back at her, she moved closer head tilted, eyes closed ready to feel his cool lips on hers.

Then she heard it, someone singing a faint song in the background one she recognised, but she didn't like.

'_Take a chance and roll the dice__  
__Ride with the moon in the dead of night__  
__Everybody scream, everybody scream__  
__In our town of Halloween!'_

It was 'This Is Halloween' by the scary Marilyn Manson. However, it wasn't him singing it was a lady's voice, it was Makena.

"Oh I do love that song!" she said, she was in the corner of Shayde's room standing near a candle, the light made her beautiful cat like face look like one more like a bear.

"Leave her alone Makena," Shayde spoke.

"No chance Shayde baby... it's either me or her, remember last night, wasn't it so amazing?"

Shayde was silent in deliberation.

"You missed me for ages Shayde and I know that so don't try to deny it, weren't you so happy when I came back?"

Shayde twitched looking down.

Makena sighed extinguishing the candle flame with her fingers. "Give her to me and we can both enjoy her blood together, that's what you want isn't it? Her blood her warm, sweet juicy blood then once we have drained her, you can keep the head –"

Shayde appeared in front of Makena, she smiled alluringly. "You know you want me Shayde, what can a helpless little human do better than what I could do to you..."

For a moment Rain was petrified Shayde was going to join forces with Makena but then he threw her up and into the far stone wall.

She was on the floor, Rain was convinced she was dead till she got up brushing the pieces of broke stone of her mini skirt.

"Damn you Shayde, you broke my heel," Makena said sarcastically whipping off her lace up boots. "I see you've made you're decision, and you've made the wrong one," she leaped for Rain who was hiding behind the bed.

"You're so stupid, I can read you mind from a mile away," she retorted.

She was about to make a grab when Shayde came from behind and dung his teeth into Makena's ankle. She screamed in agony.

Shayde picked up Rain with ease "The ankle, every vampire's weak point," he smiled. "You would have never gues -"

"SHAYDE LOOK OUT!" Rain cried but the next thing she knew she was falling to the ground landing on her arm.

"Shit," she said rolling on her other side, blood was gushing out.

"Wow you do smell tasty," Makena was by her arm, she quickly sunk her teeth into Rain's arm, it stung as though one thousand wasps had attacked her simultaneously. She moaned and screamed in utter pain.

"Shayde..." she whimpered quietly but he was nowhere to be seen until.

Then suddenly, she heard Makena shriek vociferously.

Then she saw a piece of metal that had been stabbed in her ankle.

She shuddered moving away from Rain. "This isn't finished." She cackled. Then the next thing Rain saw was the spin of crimson hair and then Makena Mist was gone and a small bat hovered away out the window weakly.

Rain breathed, clutching her arm, which was covered wrist to elbow in blood.

"Shayde..." she stood up, feeling a tad dizzy. But she saw him laying on the ground looking lifeless, but still luckily still living.

**_A/N_**

**_So, will he live? R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11  Danger or Desire?

"Oh crap," Rain walked towards Shayde who was sitting leaning against the wall clutching his chest.

"Shayde," Rain said looking at his sunken face. "What can I do?"

He then removed his hand revealing a hole in his body, exposing a stone heart Rain was shocked. "I – I – I don't know what to do? Do you need blood?"

"Yes," Shayde replied, Rain moved her cut arm towards his mouth. "No," he said, Rain was confused till he pointed towards the stone heart of his.

"What I don't understand,"

"There's a key..." he replied Rain though he was going to say more but he didn't.

A key... a key... A KEY! She knew what he meant and straight away dug her hand into her jean pocket and took out the tiny key with the raven on it.

"It's the key to your heart," she said quietly and he nodded once more. Rain squinted scanning the heart of stone for a key hole. She found it, it was slanted and at the left of the stone heart.

"Get the chalice, the one you drank out of and pour the vampire blood into the here," he explained gesturing towards the stone inside him.

"But I drank all of it." She was crying now, if Shayde didn't survive then it was partly her fault.

Rain was slightly embarrassed when she suggested her idea, she was afraid if he rejected it.

"You could use my blood?" rain suggested quietly.

Shayde met her eyes, his face was sunken like he hadn't drunk for days his pink lips were blue. His cloak was ripped his feet had lost the trainer look.

"I might work, but I guess I would have more human in me," he replied hoarsely. "I would have feelings and emotions that are not anger and evilness,"

"But you're not evil, and you do have feelings, I know you do..." he didn't respond and there was an awkward silence.

Rain took her eyes of his and shyly wiped a tear off her cheek and carefully; hands shaking, placed the tiny key into the tiny key hole and turned it till it clicked, and there she saw a never ending black hole filled with emptiness.

She knew that what came next was going to be excruciatingly painful, but she was prepared to do anything for the Night Walker she loved. She ran over to the metal bed, closed her eyes and braced herself for what came next; she placed her arm above the bed spike on the end of the bed and stabbed her self. Her scream echoed throughout the mansion.

She ran over to Shayde leaving a blood trail everywhere.

"Lie down," she said and he obeyed. She squeezed her arm till the blood rapidly flowed out of her arm and into the black hole of Shayde's shone heart, as it entered it emitted a red gas. And his face immediately lifted, his eyes were slowly losing the white tinge and were becoming the blue that Rain adored. She continued to squeeze her arm and she would carry on till Shayde was superior.

"Stop!" He exclaimed eyes focused on her bleeding arm. Rain stopped pressing and gently locked the heart closed. To her amazement his skin grew back showing no signs of possible damage.

Then Rain spoke to him. "I believe this is yours," she said once Shayde was on his feet. He looked at the key in her hand and sighed.

"No Rain, it's yours, you're the key to my heart," his ice cold hand closed hers around the key. Rain was so flattered she immediately embraced him, arms around his waist and he kissed back and boy was he a good kisser! Better than Seth and that was saying something. Now he was just a memory, and Rain wanted to move on, move on with Shayde.

Her tongue moved over his teeth. It went over the sharp fangs of his but surprisingly they didn't piece of cut it.

The suddenly he pulled away, muscle's tensed.

"Shayde are you –"

"I can't resist," and he dug his fangs into her still bleeding arm. This time hurt more than the first time, but less then when he bit and almost destroyed her lip. But still she moaned in pleasure and he moved to the lower part of her battered arm. Rain felt his long thick eyelashes on her skin, tickling it a tiny bit.

Finally he slowly removed his fangs from her arm and licked away the remaining blood. She gazed at the cut, it was much cleaner now.

"Umm thanks..." she said, and he just licked his lips as a reply

Although she was happy, she still had one question she wanted to ask Shayde about the past hour.

"Shayde," he smiled that sexy smile and his eyes glistened not the usual blue-grey but bright sapphire blue, a bit like Rain's...

"What did Makena do to you?"

He hesitated appearing in the place where he got attacked.

"She stabbed my heart with an iron rod... Iron is a vampire's weakness," He looked to the side and there in the shadows was a long iron rod with the same black liquid as she drank from the chalice; Vampire blood.

Rain sat on the bed behind her, she glanced at her blood stained clothes from when Shayde had attacked her previously.

"I don't know what to do, I mean look at me, I looked as though I've been murdered," she trailed off putting her fingers into the rips of her super skinny jeans. They weren't supposed to be there. In fact she was lucky that her plimsolls weren't in tatters.

She didn't want to say what she said next but she knew it was going to benefit both of them.

"I – I think I should leave, look what I've caused," she gazed around Shayde's room which had been wrecked. "And your vampire soul mate almost killed you because of me," She looked at the balcony, the cold air blowing her hair around her face.

She could feel his presence next to her now.

"Rain Aura," he whispered softly in her ear stoking her hair. How did he also know her middle name? She turned to face him.

He was very close but Rain didn't mind that at all now, as a matter of fact she loved it. She moved a strand of his chin length layered black hair out of his face so she could see all of those stunning features.

"Don't go," he murmured expressionless.

Rain smiled, the answer came naturally.

"Then I won't."

He flung her onto his bed and appeared next to her, he helped her take off her blood stained top.

"I don't think I'm gunna wear this bloody thing anymore," she said cheekily.

He laughed and tossed it out of the balcony.

**_A/N_**

**_So shall i carry on the lemon or leave it at that? hehe_**

**_More coming soon R&R! emz-96x _**


	12. Chapter 12  Simultaneously

**? P.O.V.**

_She walked into the pub which wasn't that busy._

"_One tequila please," she ordered the bartender._

"_Coming up beautiful," he winked at her, she rolled her eyes. She was used to weird middle aged men eyeing her up, but she detested it so. She lit her cigarette._

_Soon after her tequila came a man sat beside her with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. She downed the tequila; although it had no effect on her it still tasted nice. She took a long drag of her cigarette..._

"_You called me," he said, she turned around smiling._

"_Yes Vincent, I need you to do me a favour," she took a long drag of her cigarette..._

Rain was worn out, she was so happy, but so hungry too.

She kicked off the silk covers and climbed out of the bed.

"Shayde... umm I'm really hungry," she said examining his body, he did look good naked. It was quite an awkward question to ask after they had just had sex.

He stood up, looked at her and vanished of a second coming back with, four profiteroles, a glass of red wine and a bunch of cherries. She took the food and threw them onto the clean side of the bed but took a sip of the wine (which was really wine this time). He put his cold muscular arms around her tummy.

He spoke softly.

"Rain, promise me something,"

She broke free and turned to face him.

"Anything," she replied, but really it depended on what he said next.

"Promise me you'll be mine for all eternity," he said putting his arms around her waist now. Rain felt the urge to snuggle up to him and fall asleep.

She smiled. "Of course, you are all I live for now." And then his mouth met hers.

_She waited in the forest, the breeze blowing her long hair around her. She could here owls hooting in the distance and the remote noise of the night clubbers in Kenton High Street a kilometre away. She picked up the sound of twigs breaking and suddenly looked around to see a young adult around her age with middle length bleach blonde hair and red eyes surrounded by heavy eyeliner wearing black shorts with high thigh black socks with black high top converse. Her t-shirt was also black but had a skull imprinted in the middle; her skin was paper white, just a tad lighted than her own skin tone. Her light skin and hair contrasted her dark emo look._

"_Aaahh Hadey you made it," she greeted Hadey. Hadey looked mildly suspicious and only half smiled in return._

"_How've you been?" Hadey asked._

"_Angry," she replied face turned into one of rage. Hadey laughed clapping her hands "You've changed," she said cynically "so why call me here?"_

"_I need you to do something for me,"_

_Hadey signed in deliberation_

"_What will I get in return?" she said eagerly._

"_Flesh."_

Rain laughed. "Shayde you do realise I need clothes," she said as she put her bra and knickers on.

"Fine," he said "I'll go get you some clothes,"

Rain was confused, "But it's like the middle of the night,"

Shayde chuckled putting on his trousers, "Well it in fact zero eight thirty ante meridiem, I believe the shops will be open soon, but you need clothes now don't you?"

Rain nodded smiling, but then her smile vanished when she realised what he was going to do.

"No Shayde, don't break in -" but he was already gone.

_She sat on the bench in Sunray Park smoking. It was deserted apart for an elderly man on the other side. She was getting tired of waiting, they better show she thought._

"_Hey," a voice said behind her._

"_Trixie, I was about to leave," she said blankly._

"_Yeah I sensed, so why do you want to talk to me, we haven't spoken for years,"_

"_I know," she replied. Trixie had changed since she'd last saw her. He brown curly hair shorter, shoulder length with blonde highlights. Her beautiful heart shaped face was the same, and her flawless dark skin made her look alluringly exotic. However, she was not wearing any makeup unlike past times where she always over did it. Her grey skinny jeans framed her figure and her purple strapless top enhanced her curves._

_There was a pause._

"_Well...?"_

"_You're still as impatient and insensitive as you used to be," she said._

"_I need you to help you with something," she continued, Trixie flinched . "I would really appreciate if you would facilitate me,"_

"_Why? We were best friends and you left me, without saying a word, and you decide to get in touch years and years after and want me to help you? I thought we were going to catch up, you call me insensitive; I call you a fucking selfish bitch!" Trixie retorted fury building up inside her._

"_Listen, I only want to ask you, if you don't want to fine but every good deed deserves rewards," She replied trying to keep her temper._

"_Go on."_

**A/N**

**OMG what going to happen next? Please please please R&R!**

**emz96-x**


	13. Chapter 13  The Truth Hurts

_**A/N this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, hope you enjoy it! **_

_**emz96-x**_

Rain had waited for Shayde to return for twenty minutes now, and was get bored and a bit worried. She was expecting him to return in the maximum of five minutes.

She got off the bed and started pacing around the room gathering her thoughts together. So, she's dumped dead Seth for undead Shayde, that should be fine... she hoped.

"Sorry Seth, I guess..." she felt sad and a bit guilty, "I've moved on, but you'll always be right in my heart."

She struggled to hold back the tears which were making her vision blurry. She rubbed her eyes and then strangely noticed a large bookcase filled with chunky black and brown books, some with a padlock around them, others with a belt. She wondered how it had gone unnoticed before, was it even there before?

She glanced around warily, just in case Shayde was lurking somewhere like he did occasionally. Rain was aware that she was being nosy, but she wouldn't consider it nosy, she would consider it more of 'curiosity', she just wanted a faint idea about what books vampire's read.

She scanned the bookshelves even the ones which towered over her, until one particular one caught her eye, on the top shelf, it was just a dull and stock as the others with a thick black belt and a padlock around it, nothing made it appeal anymore than the others, but she had a bizarre feeling that this was the one to read.

Rain jumped, but she knew her small stature would refuse to reach it. She wanted to give up except it was as though the book was calling her; like there was something she had to read inside it.

She saw a small table with the candle stick on it; she put the candle down and pulled the table so it was level with the book. She climbed onto the table which wobbled slightly. She didn't know how long it would take before the wood broke so she made a grab for it causing her to trip and fall, luckily on her bum.

Rain sat on the chilling ice floor holding the book ready to read, but still conscious that Shayde would randomly appear and see her reading his private things.

"Oh shit," she said when she realised that the book was closed firm with a bulky rusty padlock. She suddenly remembered what she had in her jean pocket, the key (apparently to Shayde's heart). It might not work but it was worth a try.

Nevertheless she decided to give it a go, she slowly twisted the key into the lock and to her amazement it opened.

Rain opened it to the first page it dated:

_23__rd__ February 1927_

_I thought I'd never find someone like her in this life. Her blood red hair, bright emerald green eyes. I wanted her; I needed her. Makena Mistro a magnificent name. _

Rain gazed at the inside cover, there it was signed in the same scruffy but elaborate writing '_Shayde Lazarus' _It was his diary.

She read on.

_2__nd__ March 1927 _

_I met her today. There is no words to describe how she looked, it was beyond beautiful, her hair was shoulder length like usual but with a small white flower. She wore a knee length beige dress with a white corset, refining her breasts._

_ We walked down hand in hand down Drowry Park at the dead of night like we worth loved. We spied an elderly couple sitting on the bench opposite. Then she whispered to me these exact words 'Female's for me, Male's for you," I nodded, this wasn't my first kill though she'd trained me well I still needed more experience. If I was human and just a murderer, I wouldn't have been able to do it, all the begging and screaming the male did ( Makena killed the woman swiftly) .But of course as a vampire I was immune to the feelings such as love, kindness and selflessness and exposed to feelings like hatred, anger and evil. I wouldn't class my adoration for Makena as love but instead desire. As for the male, he wasn't the tastiest bite but filled me up all the same. _

Rain turned over the page and carried on reading.

_16__th__ March 1927_

_I killed six people today without Makena's aid. I was pleased with myself I had learnt to do it fast with the help of my speed and ability to disappear and reappear. I had so much blood in me that I discovered my Animal, a vast black vicious raven, it came naturally, I had night vision and blood vision with which I could spot out the tastiest human or animal to drink. _

_29__th__ March 1927_

_I saw Makena like usual today, but she was different, she didn't embrace me and we didn't share blood like normal. Her face looked drained as though she hadn't drank for days, her dazzling cat-like eyes were drooping her crimson hair looked messy. I was shocked when I saw the large jagged scar imprinted on her face. Her expression was anger. I asked her, but she was hesitant and only uttered one word 'Werewolf.'_

_31__st__ March 1927_

_So long I have waited for this moment. There were no words to describe the feeling of me inside her sucking her blood whilst rocking quickly, and the sounds of her shrieks and moans..._

Rain felt like the need to vomit, the entry had produced a disgusting image in her head; she knew now how Shayde felt when he saw her with Seth.

She rapidly turned the page; to her dismay the next entry was dated:

_25__th__ September 1955_

_I have tried to forget for it has been decades. Why did she leave me, we both enjoyed the kinky vampire sex. I have been utterly depressed refusing to drink, but killing 13 people a day from various areas leaving them to decay. Everyday scanning Kennington and far out from it, searching for the one that I craved._

Rain refused to read anymore and turned a few more pages but there was nothing on the page apart from ink splatters, she turned more, only to find splatters of ink everywhere; no writing. God he must have been really demoralized.

Rain realised that she really intensely loved this vamp and she felt a rush of envy run through her; there was nothing about her in this diary. So she closed and locked it and stood up reluctantly, Shayde still hadn't returned.

"Enjoy it?" Shayde asked sceptically making Rain to jump dropping the book.

"Umm Shayde, I'm sorry I was just bored I guess, I picked up a random book and it happened to be you diary." The excuse was pathetic though partly true. She picked up the book and turned to face him, he was standing frigidly next to his coffin at the far corner of the room no smile or expression on his face. Rain noticed he had got her some clothes,

"Thank-" but he dropped them on the floor and appeared behind her.

"I trusted you Rain," he said.

"I know I'm sorry –" uh oh, she was in deep shit.

"So know you know," he walked to face her, his voice was suddenly calm.

"You – you were obsessed,"

"I was," he touched her bare chest with his smooth chilling finger.

"And you're so young," he murmured. She looked down shyly.

"How old were you," she asked still scared that he might spontaneously lash out on her.

"21, she was a year older; I am now frozen at this age." He said in the same collected tone.

Rain was burning to ask the next question even though she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

"Do you still love her?" he laughed which reassured her.

"Didn't you read the first entry, I'm incapable of loving, yes I desired her but that desire had gone now, forever " he moved closer so he was just centimetres apart " I want you."

And their lips met. Suddenly, Shayde pulled away he stood looking anxious.

"What is it?" Rain asked.

Shayde was looking towards the door.

"There's someone here..."

_**OMG who or what's there? Please R&R it will be appreciated. **_____

_**emz96-x**_


	14. Chapter 14  Where Curiosity Leads

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry about the long wait, here's chapter 14 loads of suspense, enjoy! – emz96-x**_

"Stay here," Shayde said but Rain didn't like the idea.

She stepped in front of Shayde making him unable to get past.

"No, I'm going with you,"

"No it might not be safe, I don't want your life at risk again,"

But Rain stood strong. "I'm not going to let you get hurt like last time, Makena might be back," she drifted off.

"And I'm not going to let you get killed if Makena's back."

He moved closer kissed her softly on her lips. "I'll be back" he muttered and he was gone.

Rain was pissed off, she really wanted to see who or what was here, even though she knew she wouldn't be of any help. She guessed it was that curiosity again. She sat on the bed, stroking it's black silk covers and crimson drapes; she was bored again.

Then she felt an adrenaline rush, she knew what she was about to do could be dangerous; but she'd probably faced worse dangers then a mystery intruder, and at this she walked over to Shayde's door and found her self in that ever familiar corridor. She walked boldly through it, she saw that picture of the vampire drinking a woman's blood but instead of getting freaked she turned her head away and carried on walking. She heard three bangs, they were loud, and made Rain feel instantly scared. She looked behind her paranoid. But all she could see were shadows, she wanted to run but her legs were frozen on the spot, she should have did what she was told. However, she'd always had that adventurous side.

Suddenly, she felt a cold smooth hand clasp her mouth, she let out a small gasp and turned quickly to see Shayde looking alarmed but somehow relieved.

He sighed. "I knew you'd come," Rain smiled uneasily, her stomach was recovering from the massive lurch due to the shock.

She hugged him tight, arms shaking.

"See, you really should have listened," he said.

"But I never listen... I would be weird to start now," she said adding a flirty smile. He forced out a small laugh.

"I don't think this is Makena, she wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of knocking." He stopped and looked at Rain, he took his ice cold smooth hand in small warm one.

"Rain, I think you should go back and stay there this time,"

"No... I'm going with you, you just said it wasn't Makena, so –"

"But that doesn't mean it's not something worse,"

Rain let go of his hand and started walking. She wasn't having this, she was tired of being treated as the frail little human.

But Shayde blocked her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you, you can't force me to go back," but Rain knew he could, he really could.

He laughed. "Fine, but try not to get killed," Rain was shocked.

"So, whatever is at that door IS dangerous,"

"I'm not certain but if it is I would be difficult for me to protect you and destroy them." Rain didn't answer so they carried on walking till they got to the staircase that Rain graphically remembered tumbling down, in escape from the raven, whom she was unaware at that point was Shayde. It was silent for a moment until another three loud bangs echoed through and through the mansion. Although this time it was louder, Rain resisted the urge to huddle next to Shayde.

He stared on, "Hold me tight" he said quickly putting his arm round her waist. It felt so good. But no, this wasn't the time to be turned on. She grasped his back tightly and closed her eyes, she knew something weird was going to happen.

She immediately felt light and as though something was pulling her hard up to the ceiling. He whole body tingled but then every feeling stopped. And when Rain opened her eyes she found herself and Shayde not at the top of the wide staircase but directly in front of the double doors. They had teleported.

Her heart pounded through her chest, there was something out there, a metre away from me, she thought.

Unexpectedly, another three loud bangs occurred, this time they were amplified greatly, this time Rain did seek refuge behind Shayde.

Then slowly he opened one of the doors, and there stood no vampire, but a small girl around nine years old. She wore an thin off white thin dress which was stained with patches of dirt. One of her dainty legs had a large cut which was bleeding, Rain felt Shayde tense when he smelt the blood. The girl looked from Shayde to Rain, her eyes focused on Rain. The girl looked sad, her curly brown hair messy. Rain was full of sympathy, all this worry for an naive little girl.

"Please sir, I'm lost," although speaking to Shayde, her brown eyes were still locked on Rain.

She knew Shayde's next move, it was a lost, helpless little girl.

She returned to Shayde's side.

He forced a smile. "Of course, come in," he said courteously gesturing her inside. As she walked she glared at Rain, smiling sweetly. But somehow Rain moved closer to Shayde.

Once they were out of earshot, Rain clasped Shayde's arm attempting to pull him to face her. "Shayde no, she's only a little girl,"

"Exactly, Makena weakened me, I need more blood, besides, I haven't eaten in a while-"

Rain interrupted.

"You drank a whole fucking load of my blood!" she retorted but everything went soundless, It was then Rain realised that they weren't whispering at all.

"Is everything alright?" the girl asked, it just came to mind that her high pitched voice, was quite chilling... and as though she was putting it on...

"Yes, everything is perfect," Shayde replied, smiling widely, fangs on show.

They walked together towards the girl who stood at the foot of the staircase.

"She wondered in here, so it's her fault if she get's drained," Shayde muttered, but Rain took no notice and ran up to the girl.

"How did you get lost honey?"

"I – I was playing hide and seek with my friends and they just left me," she said brushing a few tears off her tan face.

"At this time at night?" Rain was astonished, why would a girl younger than ten be in the woods playing hide and seek when the moon was high in the sky?

"Yes" she said angelically, Rain smiled faintly. She then realised that Shayde wasn't around. She looked around, oh well, he'll come back.

When she turned around she saw the girl on the floor shaking vigorously.

"Oh my God, she's having a fit," Rain said crouching down beside the shaking girl.

"Shayde!" he appeared instantly examining the girl.

"Rain!" he grabbed her, but she was pulled away viciously.  
"NO!" She heard Shayde scream, she couldn't see anything, everything was intensely blurred. She heard Shayde growl.

Her vision was coming back to her now. She found herself in a cage, with strong tight metal bars.

"Hi, Shayde," a voice said.

"Trixie Trinket,"

"That's me," Rain scanned outside the cage to see who was speaking. The little girl had completely disappeared. Then she realised it was the cage that was speaking.

"I should have know,"

"Yes, don't you remember how I looked when I was a small kid, you've grown stupider Shayde?" Trixie said.

Shayde didn't answer, "But why?"

"Makena,"

Shayde flinched. "She sent you to do her dirty work?"

Trixie laughed, "Believe me Shayde, I wouldn't have done it if she hadn't offered me something valuable in return, and by valuable I don't mean a diamond ring..."

Shayde turned to face the cage.

Rain reached out to touch him. "I'll get you out Rain, Trixie can't stay in this form for more than a day before changing into something else, and Shape Shifters have their weaknesses."

_Shape Shifters... _the word lingered in her head.

"There are more coming Shayde, and I don't just mean Vampires and Shape Shifters..."

_**A.N **_

_**So whats gunna happen next! Please leave a review -emz96-x**_


	15. Chapter 15  When All Your Luck Runs Out

"What do you mean others?"

The cage laughed.

"Please get me out Shayde,"

"I will, I'm going to feed first, I need loads of blood if I can fight others..."

He clasped her hand through the metal bar and then he was gone.

Trixie groaned. "He's such a fucking idiot,"

Rain looked up at the top of the cage, in search for eyes but none were seen.

"They are here," Trixie said.

Rain turned eyes on the door, she prepared herself, _Shayde you better be quick. _

The door burst open. And out of the shadows appeared a girl around her age and a man in his twenties.

The girl smiled slyly, it made Rain shiver down the spine. The girl looked around the mansion then straight at her. She walked quickly towards the cage.

"Good work Trixie," she said, her voice was low. She gripped onto the cage bars.

"Come here," she said to Rain. Rain shook her head and stayed put in the far corner.

"Come here you little piece of shit," she said softly.

Rain was scared, she reluctantly got up, and stared at the girl. She had pale pale skin with bleach blonde medium length hair. She wore too much black eye liner, blood red lipstic and wore a short sleeve black top with a red skull in the centre, her hotpants were encrusted with thick gems and underneath she wore thin black diamond patterned tight with black high top converse. She looked like an emo.

The man however stood back a bit, his curly blonde hair lay messily on his head, he wore blue jeans fastened with a belt and a white unbuttoned shirt.

"Closer," the girl ordered Rain, and she moved so her body was touching the cage bars. The girl stroked Rain's cheek, her hands were as cold as Shayde's

"Who are you?" Rain felt herself saying her voice shook.

"I'm Hadey Jordan" she said. "You must be the famous Rain," she said.

"Please, don't hurt me,"

Hadey laughed. "I can't guarantee that, and continuing from your first question, I think you mean 'what are you?'"

Rain was confused, she looked at her feet and didn't answer.

"Guess then," Hadey demanded.

Rain, gazed into Hadey's crimson big eyes. "Vampire," she said, it was the obvious presumption and at this Hadey laughed once again almost as madly as Makena but more deformed.

"It's the evident conjecture, but no, I'm a not a vampire," she smiled darkly.

Hadey started to pace around the cage (Trixie). Waiting for Rain to place her guess once more.

"Werewolf," Rain said quietly, she didn't think that Hadey would hear, but she did.

"No, but Vincent here..." Rain turned to see the man, who walked casually to her, smiling.

"Hello beautiful," he said softly taking Rain's hand and forcing it through the metal bars and kissing it slowly. She felt disgusted; she didn't want any man kissing any part of her body apart from Shayde.

She gazed at the man. He was sexy; his toned muscles were visible from inside his white shirt. He had soft hazel eyes with thick lashes; Rain thought his curly blondish brownish hair made him look so innocent.

"I am a werewolf," he said still holding her hand.

"But of course you'll see later, but for now, it's time for some fun," Rain knew what he meant by 'fun.'

"Get your filthy hands off me!" she exclaimed, he looked offended, but then a enigmatic smile crept up on his face.

"Feisty, I like it. Trixie, can you go back to your human self please,"

Trixie didn't answer, but the cage shook and suddenly in place of where the cage had been was a tall, olive skinned woman with curly brown hair and a heart shape face. She was so beautiful and slender, she could have been a successful model, Rain thought.

Vincent grabbed Rains arm and pulled her into a dark corner.

"Do you mind?" he disparagingly said to Hadey and Trixie.

"The guessing game will resume," Hadey said and she and Trixie walked into the darkness and disappeared.

"Lie on the floor," Vincent ordered. Rain knew what came next, she couldn't defend herself; she would have to do what Vincent said...

"No, please don't..." she begged

"Lie!" he shouted. She obeyed and soon tears were filling her eyes.

He crouched down. Undoing her jean button and pulling her super skinny jeans down, revealing her skimpy lacy black underwear that Shayde had brought her. He lay on his front eyes focused in between her legs. He traced in-between her thighs up and up her legs.

"No... please..." Rain whimpered. But Vincent chuckled.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise you," he said alluringly.

He slid his finger into her knickers and began to feel. Rain didn't want to be wet, but somehow it happened automatically, he stuck his middle finger into her hard and she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. He moved it in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. Rain was crying loudly.

Suddenly Vincent stopped. "Oh come on, at least pretend you're enjoying it... or are you disappointed I'm using just my finger..."

"No!" Rain exclaimed hitting him hard on the head. She quickly got up and ran, though she felt weak.

But he grabbed her and pulled her onto the floor once more. He stepped over her and pulled his jeans down revealing his large erection in his boxers.

"Pull them down," he asked nicely.

"No." Rain replied firmly. His smile vanished.

"Pull them down you fucking bitch! And if you ever try to escape again you'll find that'll you'll have to fuck a werewolf instead." Rain shook with fear she pulled his boxers down feebly, trying to keep in the tears.

He sat down her waist, he was so heavy on Rain. Her roughly pulled of her top and undid her bra, throwing it away.

"Suck," he said shuffling forward so he was now sitting just above her breasts. Rain shook her head.

He growled and shoved his large hard penis into her mouth. She felt like she was choking, and began to gag.

"Suck bitch!" he snarled. And so Rain sucked feebly, tracing his member with the top of her tongue. (She didn't want to fuck a werewolf). She wished that she was deaf to his moans... _Oh Shayde I need you now_...

"Yes that's good, now suck harder," he shoved his penis in her mouth more.

Rain had no choice but to obey.

After a while, Rain felt his extra hot liquid fill her mouth. But he didn't take it out and Rain wanted to cough the cum up. She swallowed, holding her breath. She wanted to vomit on his penis, which would make him wish that he had never touched her in the first place.

Finally, when he had finished with her. He got up put on his jeans and walked off. "Where's your vampire boyfriend now?" he jeered then suddenly he roared and in a split second he became a large, fuzzy, scary werewolf, with black fur and white empty eyes. And long 5 inch doggy teeth.

It turned to look at her. Then suddenly it started sprinting towards her. Rain attempted to crawl away but it clawed her cheek and roared a deep roar in her face. She screamed in pain, and shut her eyes; she wished she had never got into this mess.

Never let Rosie out at night knowing that she would find her own way home. Never bothered to look for her, never wandered in the godforsaken mansion and met the vampire Shayde. She wished that somehow he should have killed her quickly and if she had never developed feeling for him, or drank out of that fucking chalice. She wished that she'd had gone home after her encounter with that motherfucker Makena.

When she opened her eyes Vincent was gone.

But Hadey stood there by Rain's feet.

"I thought it'll be fun continue the guessing game," she said coldly.

Rain cried harder. "Shayde..." but she was doubtful that he'll be able to come back.

"GUESS!" Hadey bellowed, which sounded somehow like a roar...

Rain was scared to the bone, and tried to think of other evil supernatural beings.

"Witch," she said, she was certain that she'd gotten it right this time.

"Nope, you're out of guesses," she said smiling evilly exposing her extra long thin, razor sharp looking teeth, top and bottom, that Rain somehow never noticed.

But now she knew. It had been so obvious she didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before; she'd watched loads of horror movies. Hadey had red eyes, long, thin pointy teeth equal length all around and a laugh that sounded more like a distorted roar...

"Demon,"

And at this Hadey laughed diabolically.

_**A.N **_

_**I can tell you this; the next chapter isn't going to be for the faint hearted. **_

_**I'm not sure how gory to make it, so PLEASE leave a review on how bloody and explicit, you want it to be (don't want anyone being sick over my chapter) lol. I've probably given a lot away, oh well... but what has happened to Shayde? :O**_

_**Much appreciated – emz96-x**_


	16. Chapter 16  Last Cry

Her laughed got more distorted by the second.

"Correct," the distorted male voice said.

Rain was petrified, she edged away from Hadey whose malevolent smile grew bigger and bigger.

Till her mouth was twice the length and width than it was. Her mouth opened revealing the large row of sharp, thin, elongated teeth (more like fangs) Her eyes were on the other hand getting smaller and more round. Gradually her crimson iris grew bigger, covering the whole of her eye, it was like blood was flooding it.

She let out a mighty roar, like one in a scream or metalcore band but louder that the ground shook and windows shattered.

Her face grew lengthy, it was more like a rectangle, her nose had completely disappeared. Rain ran, she through another unfamiliar corridor, while hearing the roars of the demon transformation.

Her feet became perched up like and eagles and her toes grew as well as her toenails, destroying her converse and over the knee socks. Her head twisted round 360 degrees and curled in between her legs and round twisting upwards so it was the wrong way round on her neck. She hollered in agony and rage as slowly two thick goat like large devil horns grew, they were black with red tips. Gradually her face developed a red tinge. Her skin on her cheek seem to hang on her bones and her bleach blonde hair sucked up into her skull, so she was now bald. Her arms became abnormally long, and her hands developed claws which were made for ripping flesh apart. By now her clothes were in tatters on the floor.

Rain tumbled down onto the carpet. Stuggling to get on her feet she heard the demon's roars growing louder by the second. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, pushing everything in her way, on to the floor, which she didn't think was a disadvantage.

Suddenly, her foot got caught into a part of an armoured suit, causing her foot to bleed and the suit to collapse. The fall made many resonances.

"Shit," Rain whispered, and Hadey roared angrily, Rain knew that it knew her whereabouts.

She tugged her foot, which was now stuck under the suit, the jagged edge was caught firm in her skin. She felt it rub irritant on her bone, she couldn't keep the scream in. She closed her eyes and pulled her leg vigorously, away from the heavy metal, her skin peeled away, revealing her pink bone tissue.

Rain breathed heavily clutching her foot, which she couldn't see an inch of white skin. However, she just noticed that the atmosphere was silent, but she knew it wasn't over. She turned her head slowly to see the teenager bred from the depths of hell.

Rain shuddered when she saw the monster; it had a face that could curse an adult for life with nightmares.

"You fool, I'm going to kill you slowly, making to feel every second," the low warped male voice spoke.

But Rain kept her heard on the floor weeping, she couldn't look at it's face, it made intense fear rush through every tip of her body. Her mouth was dry.

She felt the demon's steps, walking closer and closer to her curled up body near the blood stained suit of armour, they made deep resonances.

"Hadey...please..." but she knew that her words were empty. And at this she leaped towards Rain staring down at her. It's long chin and massive mouth smiling her row of long thin teeth bared.

The demon slapped it's great hand, with razor shap inches long black nails deep into her cheek, and the worst part was, she did it unhurriedly.

Rain couldn't stand the pain, the hot fire zooming round her deep bloody wound which dripped onto the cold floor. She pressed her clammy hand into her destroyed cheek, as she felt the hot liquid she felt the urge to vomit. It sung like poison.

She looked around, Hadey was now on the other side of her laughing her booming laugh.

"Oh, this is going to be more fun than I thought."

It kicked Rain hard in the side, causing it's foot to be stuck firm into her side. Hadey laughed once more at Rain's screams of agony. It wiggled its foot, which crushed many of her ribs. Once it had felt her lung, it dug it in hard. Rain coughed heavily, she knew that she wasn't going to make this out alive. And where the hell was Shayde?

She couldn't help herself; she lay in a bundle on the floor, crying in agony. She was coughing and wheezing and wished that Hadey would kill her quick, but she knew that she would do everything but that.

Hadey laughed and with a long sharp jagged claw she stabbed Rain in her wrist. The pain was excruciating, it made her whole body shake, the claw lingered in her wrist, making it cut almost every single artery and vein in her wrist . The blood oozed rapidly from her wrist and before she knew it she was gagging, choking up blood. This added to the vast bloody puddle that she had made.

She turned her head with effort, and with her able arm supporting her body, she changed to her position to her hands and knees so she could vomit easier.

"Rain Solomon, you time has ended." And at this sentence, Hadey crushed her skull.

_Shayde_

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Makena smiled. "Why? She's nothing but a fragile human,"

Shayde tried to break free of the vines he was caught into, but having being deprived of blood for hours, his strength had faltered.

"What did you give Trixie? She would have never have helped you, she was my friend when you left me, how did you track her down?"

"Sometimes I wonder how stupid you are Shayde..." Makena said whilst swinging on a vine hanging on the branch.

"You think I didn't watch you Shayde? I kept tabs on you Shayde, and before you knew it I was her one of her girlfriends..."

"You're lying! She never mentioned you,"

"I influenced her not to."

Shayde looked down, feeling stupid.

"Rack your brains Shayde... she wanted something many many years ago, she might have mentioned it to you..."

Makena jumped off the vine and slowly pushed her deep red hair behind her shoulders.

Shayde noticed the green emerald stones round her wrist, glowing slightly.

"Eternity Bracelets,"

Makena smiled "Yes, took you quicker than I thought. She was very stubborn at first; angry that I had abandoned her like I did to you, but long before I had travelled to Transylvania where I met an old witch. I asked her to produce gems: emeralds, onyxes, sapphires, garnets and topazes and cast the spell of Eternity upon them. She did, creating 5 - each for a specific being. She had to harness immense power; and she did but it was so immense it killed her, right in front of my eyes. Thus I took the 4 I needed and hers and used it to bribe, the werewolf Vincent, the demon Hadey and the shape shifter Trixie."

Shayde listened, when wearing the Eternity Bracelet one could live forever.

"And the last one? Her one?" Shayde inquired bitterly.

"I kept it, in a secret place... I knew no witches it could be useful on,"

There was silence amidst them for a moment.

" Where's Rain?" He exclaimed abruptly, shaking the vines more vigorously.

Suddenly, the vines broke free and Shayde fell to the floor. Makena was gone.

He walked through the forest scanning it for any animal he could drink the blood of. Before long he caught a large rabbit, and sunk his teeth deep into its furry body.

Yes, he felt stronger now. Strong enough to appear in the mansion where he hoped Rain would be hiding and still alive.

He found himself in the main hall where Trixie (in cage form) was. But no cage could be seen. All that lay in the hall was a lifeless body lying in a vast puddle of blood.

_**A.N**_

_**Hope it wasn't too gory for you! ;) and don't worry, that is not the end of the story... PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY REVIEW I GET, WHETHER IT'S PRAISE OR CRITICISM. Thanks – emz96-x**_


	17. Chapter 17  Darkness

Shayde caressed Rain's lifeless body.

It can't true - she can't be dead. His senses were going wild. She was drenched with blood, and he was hungry. He tried his best to resist it, but he couldn't.

At first he cleaned the floor of the puddle of blood, then he moved up to her leg, which had a deep wound from her calf to her lower thigh. Her sweet blood sent paroxysms through his body. He didn't want to stop. Somehow, the vast amount of blood he ingested didn't seem to fill him up.

Shayde then went to her stomach, and licked the blood off her slim tummy. Then to her wrist, he shuddered has he saw her exposed burst vein protruding from her. It must have been the source of the massive puddle, which he had now cleaned up.

Once all the blood had gone he gazed upon her colourless body.

"No, there must be another way to bring her back," he gazed at her now clean body in despair. Her sapphire blue eyes were closed with her pastel eyelids. She looked almost identical to a porcelain doll.

A thought struck him suddenly. He appeared next to his large bookcase, in the room which he left Rain to go investigate the intruder. The first thing he noticed was this diary, left abandoned on the floor. This made him think of Rain.

Her felt something warm trickle down his cold cheek. He touched it one of his long smooth fingers and tasted it; it was salty. Shayde knew what was happening and he didn't particularly like it. He was becoming more human.

Shayde stood suspended for a moment, gathering up all his thoughts and putting them together.

He felt angry. He was going to brutally kill each of them. Trixie, Vincent, Hadey and Makena.

He picked up his diary and a pen from a drawer and scribbled:

_October 26 2008_

_My Rain died._

He found a pocket in his long black cloak and tucked the diary securely in there.

He scanned the bookcase but quickly located the right one. There were loads of advantages for being a vampire.

The thick crimson book sat slanted on the 7th shelf. He levitated to reach it. The book belonged to his father; Fabian Lazarus , who was human but possessed a sadistic obsession with the supernatural. It was not until Shayde was 17 (four years before he was Changed) that he discovered that the reason for his father going out every night was because he was having an intimate affair with a witch, named Avana Leodell.

One night, Shayde followed his father who that night carried a large sack with him into the Forrest. He guessed, to meet Avana.

Whilst hiding amongst the trees he saw Avana create a great fire and his father throw the sack into it, at the same time as Avana muttered a dark incantation.

As soon as the sack touched the flames, Shayde heard screams of utter torture, he recognised the high pitched shrieks as his eight year old mentally disabled sister, Evangeline.

Once the incantation was said and the screams had ceased, Shayde witnessed his father and Avana embrace and Avana handed him the book... The Book Of Deadly and Diabolical Incantations. _Obtain everything you desire, if you can face the terrible consequences._

Shayde remembered thinking about slaying his father, for doing the unforgivable deed he did to acquire wealth and the woman of his dreams. He truly cared for his sister, she was a joy to all his family and someone he could turn to when no one else could listen.

And he did succeed on killing his father, with a stake through the heart. And while Avana was sleeping on the bed next to him he opened up his fathers chest full of books of the paranormal.

_How to kill a witch_

_Weakest when sleeping. Quickly stab her in the heart with a gold plated dagger._

Shayde accomplished his task and fled from their manor and into mansion where he found far away from it.

The reminiscences vanished and Shayde flung open The Book Of Deadly and Diabolical Incantations.

He focused on the thought. 'Rise from the dead' and blew onto the book. No air came out but pages flickered onto page 693 as if a huge gust of wind had blown onto it.

It read:

_The Resurrection Spell, a spell almost every individual wishes to do._

_It is one of the hardest spells which means it will work but the outcome will be severe. Only use in desperate need_

_Whether human or any mystical being, it requires._

_A bracelet of eternity, for a mystical being_

_Bark from the White Willow tree_

_Blood_

_To be performed on a full moon._

_Light a bonfire in the shape of a five pointed star, lay the body of the dead you want to revive in the middle. You must mutter the incantation as follows:_

'_O Ubersatian Libso Ya Nayha conjor kul giberol'_

_Carry on muttering the words while performing the rest of the spell._

_Next, take the bark from the White Willow Tree and lodge it into the heart, the thing you're bringing the life back into she shudder at this. Keep the bark in the heart whilst still muttering the incantation. Then take the blood (this has to be from a blood relative from the dead you are trying to resurrect) and drip it in the star of fire. Once all the blood has gone covering the whole star the fire should turn grey and you should place the eternity bracelet on them. The fire should extinguish and the willow back will no longer be in the heart._

_The spell is complete. Thus the consequence will be revealed. Side effects include: vomiting blood, collapsing, seeing spectres, majorly discoloured skin. (Note: these side effects can take as little as one day to disappear to as long as years)_

_(Note 2: Person or animal needs to be in visual reach for the spell to be performed. If this is not the case, dig up the body or bones. If there are only bones follow the steps below…_

Shayde stopped reading. Rain wasn't bones yet.

The spell was simple, but the main essential thing he required was a witch. Not forgetting the White Willow Bark and the Eternity Bracelets and the blood from a family member, but primarily a witch otherwise the spell wasn't possible.

He put the book down, and looked at her she was beautiful, he needed some time to gather up his thoughts before he went anywhere


	18. Chapter 18  Drained Empty

Shayde held Rain's cold lifeless body on his lap. He gazed deeply into her once bright sapphire blue eyes to a grey washout colour. He gently placed his cold fingers onto her eyelids and closed them shut. Now she wouldn't have to face seeing the destroyed hall where she had suffered her last moments.

His Beauty had died the most painful death ever imagined, Makena was right, he was weak. He could have fought to the end even if he had to sacrifice his own 'life' for her to live. The little colour that was left was drained, she now look like a tattered porcelain doll covered in scars that made her look almost zombie like. Yet she was still beautiful as she would always be.

A puddle flooded Shayde's face, he tasted the salt from his tears, he couldn't resist the humanity flooding inside him making him less and less vampire like. He pulled her body close to him. And cried, allowing the sorrow to submerge him.

It felt like all hope was gone, though a thought lingered in Shayde's mind. What if she was becoming like him? He felt himself calling her name whilst clutching her hand tightly.

"Rain,Rain can you hear me?' he shook hand lightly. He glanced at her battered leg to see the wounds healing ever so slowly and the scars slowly fading away.

"Rain, I think you're changing, I don't know how it could happen because we didn't exchange blood but I think you're going to become like me.'

Shayde didn't take his eyes off her face, he studied her lips which were no longer purple but gaining a tinge of blood red.

Shayde was perplexed, yet ecstatic she was alive and becoming a vampire like him. He was joyous and picked up her still body which was heating up immensely like a fire which contrasted his coldness.

"Any second now Rain we'll be together for all eternity. Oh look it's started raining!" He glanced at the window to see it pouring down.

"Oh Rain, Oh my beautiful Rain!"

He laid her onto his bed and waited contently, until a snigger disturbed is tranquillity. He looked up suddenly.

"Makena…' He marched quickly towards the evil red headed beauty.

"You failed, she isn't dead, she is becoming like me, a vampire and she will be stronger and more radiant then you'll ever be."

She let out another snigger, "You are right about one thing Shayde baby, she definitely isn't dead"

Shayde was puzzled; he stared at her twisted face and her mad smile.

Makena sniggered once more, gazing behind Shayde. But before he could completely turnaround he felt a large row of razor sharp teeth holding onto his neck firm. The hands coming from behind thrust his head of his neck and down to Makena's feet. For all the bites the demon Hadey gave Rain made her wicked inside, draining out all the love.

Rain approached Makena smiling malevolently, ignoring the dead body of her once dear vampire lover by her side and instead embracing her new demonic nature and at once, the rain ceased.


End file.
